The Witch (2015) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = October 13, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = William |dull_machete: = None|profanity = Yes}} Overview In 1630s New England, English settler William and his family — wife Katherine, daughter Thomasen, son Caleb, and fraternal twins Mercy and Jonas — are banished from a Puritan Plymouth Colony over a religious dispute. The family build a farm near a large, secluded forest and Katherine has a newborn child, Samuel. One day, Thomasen is playing peekaboo with Samuel when the baby abruptly disappears and it is soon revealed that a witch has stolen the unbaptized Samuel, killing him and using his remains to make a flying ointment.7 Katherine, devastated by Samuel's disappearance, spends her days crying and praying. While hunting with William, Caleb asks if Samuel's unbaptized soul will reach Heaven. William denies Caleb for raising the question and later reveals to Caleb that he traded Katherine's silver cup for hunting supplies. That night, Katherine questions Thomasen about the disappearance of her cup and suspects her to be responsible for Samuel's abduction. After the children retire to bed, they overhear their parents discussing sending Thomasen away to serve another family. Early the next morning, Thomasen finds Caleb preparing to check a trap in the forest and forces him to take her with him by threatening to awaken their parents. In the woods, the two spot a hare, which sends their horse into a panic and their dog Fowler promptly chases. Caleb pursues, while the horse throws Thomasen off, knocking her unconscious. Caleb becomes lost in the woods and stumbles upon Fowler's disemboweled body. Deep in the woods, he comes across a hovel, where a beautiful young woman emerges and seduces him. However, once Caleb is close enough, the woman’s arm becomes old and decrepit and grabs Caleb. William finds Thomasen and takes her home where Katherine angrily chastises Thomasen for taking Caleb into the woods before William reluctantly admits that he sold Katherine's cup. Caleb is found outdoors in the rain that night, naked and delirious from an unknown illness. When he awakens the next day, Caleb expels a bloody apple from his mouth; Katherine believes it to be witchcraft. Caleb passionately proclaims his love to Christ before he dies, though Katherine believes Caleb to have been under some sort of spell. The twins then accuse Thomasen of witchcraft and, in retaliation, Thomasen reveals to the parents that the twins have had conversations with Black Phillip, the family's billy goat. Enraged, William boards both Thomasen and the twins inside the goat house. Thomasen overhears William break down and confess to God that he has been prideful and made his family leave their old village out of stubbornness rather than sincere religious devotion. Later in the night, the three children are woken by the sounds of rustling in the goat house and discover an old woman drinking milk from the goats. Meanwhile, inside the house, Katherine awakens to a vision of Caleb holding Samuel. After a brief discussion, Caleb offers Samuel to Katherine so she may breast feed the baby but the baby is shown to be in fact a crow that is pecking away at her breast. The next day William awakens and walks outside to find the stable destroyed, the goats eviscerated, the twins missing and an unconscious Thomasen lying nearby with blood-stained hands. As Thomasen awakens, Black Phillip gores William before her eyes. An unhinged Katherine, who now blames Thomasen for the tragedies that have beset the family, attacks Thomasen, who kills her mother with a cleaver in self-defense. Alone, Thomasen enters the stable and urges Black Phillip to speak to her. The goat responds by asking if Thomasen would like to "live deliciously" and materializes into a tall, black-clad man. Black Phillip orders Thomasen to remove her clothes and to sign her name in a book that appears before her. Thomasen follows Black Phillip into the forest, where she joins a coven of witches holding a Witches' Sabbath around a bonfire. The coven begins to levitate and a laughing Thomasen joins them, ascending above the trees. Deaths Counted Deaths * Baby Sam - Mushed by witch, used as moisturizer. * Caleb - Bewitched, gave all his love to JC. * William - Speared by goat horn, crushed by log of frustration. * Katherine - Stabbed & slashed w/blade by Thomasen. Non Counted Deaths * Jonas & Mercy - Abducted by witches. Trivia * The Witch Kill Count did not receive a Dull machete award. Category:Kill Counts Category:No Dull Machete